


Kyoukobo

by Tsumugeee



Series: Kiibo and Byakuya is the supreme ship [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1952-04-22
Updated: 1952-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: Its greattt
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyouko/K1-B0
Series: Kiibo and Byakuya is the supreme ship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698601
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Kyoukobo




End file.
